Please have mercy on me
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Rien que l'idée de le faire me donne des frissons. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Camille, ni ma mère et encore moins ma sœur. Raphael soupira avant de prendre la main de Simon dans la sienne. La respiration du garçon se stoppa (il avait encore ce tic d'humain), il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de Raphael.
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello, chose promise, chose faite (avec un peu de retard *humhum*)._

 _Voici une mini fic Saphael, il y aura quatre chapitres. Je pense poster une semaine sur deux, mais si je la traduis plus rapidement je ferais toutes les semaines._

 _Pour resituer dans le contexte, cette histoire se déroule au début de la saison deux, il faut imaginer que Simon a été pardonné et a réintégré le clan. Puis, autre élément important, Camille a été emprisonnée par l'enclave grâce à Magnus._

 _J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire :)_

* * *

Simon se réveilla en sueur. Depuis sa transformation, il passait ses nuits à faire des cauchemars. Dans la majorité d'entres eux il se retrouvait face à Camille. Ne cessera donc elle jamais de l'hanter ? Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il décida de quitter son lit. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, c'est pourquoi il décida de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel Dumort.

\- Encore ces cauchemars ? demanda une voix familière.

Simon tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva face à face avec Raphael Santiago, leader du clan. Il acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Il détestait ça. Il haïssait montrer sa faiblesse à Raphael. Honteux et craintif de voir de la déception dans les yeux du plus vieux, il regarda par terre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par passer, dit le leader du clan d'une voix douce -que Simon ne le pensait pas capable d'utiliser-.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Leur regard se croisèrent et contrairement à ce que Simon pensait, Raphael semblait plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, dit le vampire avec les sourcils froncés. Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. T'es-tu nourri correctement ?

\- Oui. Et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Rien que l'idée de le faire me donne des frissons. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Camille, ni ma mère et encore moins ma soeur.

Raphael soupira avant de prendre la main de Simon dans la sienne. La respiration du garçon se stoppa (il avait encore ce tic d'humain), il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de Raphael. Le plus vieux l'amena dans sa chambre sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Simon contempla la pièce bouche-bée. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette chambre auparavant. Le lit était largement plus grand que le sien et un piano trônait au milieu de la pièce, cet instrument expliquait la musique qu'il entendait quelquefois (dire qu'il pensait l'imaginer). Raphael était donc celui qui chantait lorsqu'il pensait le clan endormi. Simon quitta sa rêverie en sentant le vampire caresser sa main. Raphael le mena jusqu'au lit pour que Simon puisse se reposer, Simon s'allongea à contrecœur et Raphael vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant presque une minute sans rien dire.

\- Tu sais que tu vas avoir du mal à t'endormir avec les yeux ouverts ? ricana Raphael.

Simon se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Génial, il venait _encore_ de s'humilier devant lui.

\- Pardon, marmonna le brun.

Raphael secoua sa tête et commença à caresser les cheveux de Simon.

\- Tu sais, Camille a été arrêté grâce à Magnus, elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Ta famille est en sécurité, maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter _bebé_ , je suis là. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Je te le promet.

A ces mots, Simon se relaxa considérablement. Il adorait quand Raphael l'appelait " _bebé_ ", la voix qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait des mots en espagnol le faisait frissonner, cela lui donnait l'illusion d'être toujours vivant.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Simon ne fit plus un geste. Il se rappelait s'être endormi dans le lit de Raphael, mais pas avec le vampire à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, Simon le compara à Aurore dans La Belle au Bois Dormant. Il ne respirait pas, pour sûr, mais comme elle, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et heureux que lorsqu'il était réveillé et qu'il mettait son masque d'indifférence et de mépris sur son visage.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de me fixer ? demanda le garçon.

Simon sursauta en l'entendant parler, il était sûr à 99% que Raphael était en train de dormir.

\- Je croyais que tu étais mort, bafouilla le garçon pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas passé de longues minutes à contempler son visage.

\- Je le suis déjà. Tout comme toi, lui rappela Raphael.

\- Je sais, mais tu as l'air tellement différent quand tu dors. On dirait un enfant, pas le vieil homme que tu es quand tu es réveillé.

\- C'est tellement gentil de ta part, répondit le plus vieux avec une pointe d'ironie dan la voix. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Simon. Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux, répondit Simon avec un large sourire.

\- Bien, répondit Raphael en se levant et en s'étirant.

\- Attends une minute ! s'exclama Simon en voyant ce que portait Raphael. Tu as dormi sans ton costume ?

\- Evidemment, _idiota_. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

\- C'est juste que c'est bizarre de te voir comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé en survêtement. T'as l'air d'un adolescent.

\- J'ai compris, soupira le leader du clan. Je suis un vieil homme.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… surprenant. C'est comme regarder Doctor Who et voir le Docteur sans son costume. C'est-

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Raphael.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ? Là, tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me faire brûler sur place ! Là, tu gagnes une dizaine d'années, dit Simon en faisant des grands gestes alors qu'il parlait.

\- Je préférais quand tu dormait, dit le plus vieux avec un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Simon offensé.

\- Tu étais moins embêtant. Tu étais silencieux, quelque chose d'incroyable pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ressemblais à un adolescent normal pas à… ça, dit-il en montrant Simon de haut en bas.

\- C'est méchant, protesta le garçon en croisant les bras.

\- Mais, c'est vrai.

\- Je suis normal, bouda Simon.

\- Si tu le dit, répondit Raphael avec un sourire.

Il alla jusqu'à son armoire et sélectionna une tenue pour la journée.

\- Je suis normal ! insista le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer à ça, soupira le chef du clan en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Tu peux rester si tu veux, je reviens dans quelques heures, dit-il en quittant la chambre avec ses affaires.

* * *

La nuit suivante, lorsque Simon se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il se redressa brusquement et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait rêvé de Raphael, enfin, c'était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose pour être honnête. Ce cauchemar lui avait permis de se remettre en question, beaucoup de choses était étranges concernant Raphael, surtout ces intentions. Raphael s'était montré si gentil avec lui depuis son retour dans le clan, bien que Simon les ait trahi. D'ailleurs il se sentait tellement coupable pour les vampires que Clary et Isabelle avaient tué. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de sa chambre, Simon balaya les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues d'un geste brusque.

\- Tu vas bien _bebé_ ? demanda Raphael, il semblait fatigué.

Simon ne répondit pas. Il savait que Raphael l'avait entendu pleurer. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Il repensa à son rêve et aux choses que le vampire lui avait dit. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais ça aurait tellement pu être réel. Peut-être que Raphael se servait de lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Raphael à propos de ses cauchemars, il voulait s'assurer que Simon allait bien.

Simon renifla et releva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? Tu m'as toujours donné l'impression d'être un moins que rien et maintenant, tu m'appelles " _bebé_ " et tu viens me voir quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Raphael s'apprêtait à répondre mais avant que le moindre mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, Simon le coupa.

\- Tu as besoin de moi contre les Shadowhunters, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu veux quelque chose, même si je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

\- Je tiens à toi Simon. Quand j'ai dit que tu ne valais rien, j'essayais de te protéger, dit Raphael froidement. Comment oses-tu penser que je t'utilise ? Je t'ai fait confiance avant que tu me trahisses, que tu as trahisses le clan. Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant que ça et commencer à me faire confiance. J'ai été plus que tolérant avec tes amis Shadowhunters et ta chère Clary Fairchild, je les ai autorisé à venir plus d'une fois ici pour que tu te sentes chez toi. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en retour si ce n'est que tu deviennes un membre du clan. _Dios_ , je suis venu parce que je voulais t'aider, dit-il une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Je ne te dérangerai plus, conclut le garçon avant de quitter la chambre énervé.

\- Attends ! Où vas-tu ? demanda Simon. Notre conversation n'est pas encore terminée !

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tu devrais appeler tes "amis", leur dire que je complote contre eux ou n'importe quelle autre manigance à laquelle tu peux penser, dit-il nonchalamment comme s'il lui disait ce qu'ils allaient manger au dîner, c'était déstabilisant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? demanda le plus jeune désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Raphael en haussant le ton. Je suis le chef de ton clan. J'ai toujours été là pour toi depuis ta transformation, pas comme ta petite amie. Je, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine, je t'ai offert un toit, une famille. Je t'ai accueilli à bras ouverts dans le clan. Je t'ai entraîné ! Je t'ai nourri ! Prendre soin de toi n'a jamais été un fardeau mais une normalité. J'étais plus jeune que toi lorsqu'on m'a mordu, je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'accepter notre condition ! Maintenant, si tu penses que je t'utilise tu ne me connais vraiment pas. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis… Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi le… il soupira résigné. Je ne suis pas le psychopathe que tu imagines. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, j'ai un clan à protéger, termina Raphael avant de quitter la pièce, poings serrés.

Simon, trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, le regarda partir. Les mots du vampire résonnaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce terminé ? Raphael venait-il de le bannir _une seconde fois_ du clan ? Il se leva rapidement et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Raphael. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua timidement, mais n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Raphael ? demanda-t-il. Je suis désolé Rapha… Je ne voulait pas t'énerver. C'est juste que… Je-je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur, confia le garçon. Tu sais je n'arrête pas de faire ces cauchemars dans lesquels je perds toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Cette nuit, c'était toi. J'ai flippé, c'est tout. Pourrais-tu me répondre, s'il te plait ? demanda le garçon après quelques minutes de silence. Je parle à une porte, génial, soupira Simon en s'asseyant sur le sol, résigné.

Il attendit de longues minutes par terre, il refusait de partir avant que Raphael ne lui ouvre la porte. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser, se faire pardonner, mais le chef du clan ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter. Soudain, il entendit des pas s'approcher dans le couloir, il releva la tête, surpris et se retrouva en face de Raphael. Attendez, si Raphael était là, il avait vraiment parlé à une porte tout ce temps ? Il se releva maladroitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le chef du clan d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver et encore moins te blesser.

\- Okay. Tu peux bouger maintenant ? J'aimerai entrer dans ma chambre, dit-il avec son regard qui disait clairement de partir au risque de se faire frapper.

\- Pas avant que tu ne me pardonnes.

\- Simon, je ne le répèterai pas. Sors de mon chemin, grogna le vampire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? demanda Simon en attrapant la main de Raphael dans la sienne.

\- Ne me touche pas ! répondit Raphael en repoussant Simon.

\- Alors parle-moi ! supplia le plus jeune.

\- _¡Déjame en paz!_

A en juger par le ton qu'il avait employé, c'était une insulte ou alors un ordre ou bien quelque chose de similaire. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne parlait pas espagnol après tout. Seulement, il ressentait ce pincement au coeur, il avait envie de crier. Il avait besoin que Raphael le pardonne, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était autant énervé. La vision de Simon se brouilla, il tenta de regarder Raphael dans les yeux, mais s'y résignant en voyant la colère dans ceux-ci. Après quelques minutes, Raphael murmura un " _Lo siento_ " et entra dans sa chambre.

* * *

Simon resta sur le pas de la porte, perdu. Il n'avait jamais vu Raphael s'énerver pour si peu. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et entra dans la pièce, Raphael était à son bureau, la tête poser dans ses mains. Le jeune vampire referma la porte derrière lui timidement.

\- Rapha, essaya le garçon.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Simon. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- On peut discuter ? demanda le plus jeune avec espoir.

\- T'es sourd ? T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? répondit le vampire avec un regard noir.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas envie. Pas avant que-

\- Va-t-en ! Répéta Raphael d'un ton suppliant.

\- Rapha-

En un battement de cil, Simon se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Raphael avant un de ses avants-bras sur sa gorge, l'autre était levé, comme s'il était prêt à le frapper.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul Lewis ! Grogna Raphael.

Simon acquiesça et lorsqu'il sentit la pression quitter son corps, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à pleurer. Il essaya d'appeler Clary, mais comme d'habitude, bascula sur messagerie, elle était probablement trop occupée avec Jace. Le vampire alla jusqu'à son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, comme un enfant.

* * *

Raphael soupira après le départ de Simon. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa "vie". Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais lorsque le vampire avait été banni, il avait accepté de mordre Isabelle et de boire son sang. Il aurait dû refuser la première fois et il n'avait à ce moment là aucune excuse, mais par la suite, elle l'avait quelque peu forcé en se coupant devant lui et en quémandant à chaque visite ce qui était supposé être la dernière morsure. Il avait bu du sang de shadowhunters et leur descendance de l'ange ne faisait que le rendre plus addicte à chaque fois qu'il en buvait. Il finissait par désirer ce goût si particulier et à ressentir les effets du manque que traversait la brune. Tout d'abord, il pensait la désirer elle, mais comme le lui avait dit Magnus ce n'était que les propriétés de son sang qui lui faisaient croire ça. Il ressemblait juste à un drogué, détruit par ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir accepté ça la première fois. Jamais il n'aurait dû se soumettre à sa volonté, il n'aurait jamais dû goûter ce liquide. Il en devenait fou, il s'emportait pour un rien et en venait à être dégouté de boire autre chose que du sang de shadowhunters. Mais il était comme ça, trop faible et trop con pour refuser d'aider les amis de Simon, même si ceux-ci avait tenté de le tuer plus d'une fois. L'histoire ne changera jamais, la seule chose qu'il récoltera sera de la haine de leur part, il en valait de même lorsqu'il essayait d'aider Simon. Ils se méfiait de lui comme il devrait se méfier d'eux. Pourtant, s'il y en avait bien un qui pourrait le croire aveuglément, c'était Simon, Raphael le savait, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il en était incapable, il tenait beaucoup trop à lui, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Mais en réalité, il le savait, à la fin, il se retrouverait toujours seul.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour :)_

 _Voici le chapitre deux de cette mini fic ! Comme je suis un boulet, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais oublié un paragraphe dans le chapitre précédent. Du coup je l'ai rajouté hier. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire, c'est du point de vue de Raphael (il ne fait que 11 lignes) !_

 _Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font chaud au coeur !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si c'est un peu le chaos. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est bien du Saphael ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Simon fit tout ce qu'il put pour éviter Raphael et sa mission fut un franc succès. Cependant, il voulait parler à quelqu'un des événements de la veille et évidemment, il songea à Lily. Ils étaient très proches, personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il la chercha d'abord dans la bibliothèque, mais il n'y croisa que d'autres vampires du clan. Puis, il se rendit à la "cuisine" qui était déserte. Résolu à la trouver, il demanda de l'aide à Stan qui lui dit qu'elle était dans la salle d'entraînement. Simon le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'y rendit.

\- Lily ! s'exclama le vampire.

\- Simon ? demanda la jeune (du moins en apparence) femme. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me tuer. D'accord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- S'il te plait Lily, c'est à propos de Raphael, je suis inquiet, implora Simon avec son visage de chien battu.

\- Explique toi.

\- Hier soir… enfin je veux dire, après-midi. C'est drôle j'ai dit nuit alors que-

\- Simon. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raphael, le coupa Lily.

\- Ok. Donc, hier, j'ai fait un cauchemar et Raphael est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, je venait d'avoir un cauchemar, murmura le garçon sans trop savoir comment expliquer la situation. Du coup j'étais un peu énervé, parce que j'avais rêvé de lui et du fait qu'il se servait de moi pour attaquer les shadowhunters.

\- C'est tellement peu probable, soupira le vampire.

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir… je veux dire… il a changé récemment. Il a commencé à veiller sur moi…

\- Il le faisait déjà avant, protesta Lily. Mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte parce que tu était trop obnubilé par ta rousse.

Simon se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, elle n'avait pas tord. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, c'était un peu comme lorsqu'il avait été banni du clan. Il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que sans Raphael, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose.

\- C'est tout ? demanda son interlocutrice.

\- Non ! s'exclama Simon. J'ai eu un petit… comment dire ? On s'est un peu disputé hier et à cause de ça il est parti. Du coup, naturellement, je l'ai suivi.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Puis, je l'ai perdu de vue. J'ai pensé qu'il était dans sa chambre et j'y suis allé. Mais en réalité il n'y était pas et j'ai parlé à une porte pendant longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte, dit-il en faisant de grand geste pour expliquer la scène. Quand il est revenu, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il a commencé à s'énerver et à me crier dessus. Puis, il est entré dans sa chambre et je l'ai suivi. Lorsque j'ai recommencé à parler il m'a dit de partir, murmura le garçon avant de se taire. Wow. En redisant ça, je comprend pourquoi il était autant en colère. Enfin bref, j'ai à peine dit son nom, qu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur et-

\- Attend quoi ? s'exclama Lily. Pourquoi t'attaquerait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sinon je ne serais pas venu t'en parler, dit Simon avec un haussement d'épaules.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quelqu'un l'interrompit.

\- Lily, je te cherchais.

Simon et la jeune femme en question se retournèrent et aperçurent Raphael à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Raphael, comment tu vas ? demanda Simon avec une grimace qui initialement devait être un sourire.

\- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes, okay ? demanda le chef du clan à Lily.

Le vampire concerné acquiesça et Raphael partit sans accorder un regard à Simon.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, murmura le brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Si, je vais lui parler. Tu sais, il a un tas de réunions et d'accords à gérer, peut-être qu'il était énervé à cause de ça.

\- Je suis presque sûr que ça n'a rien à voir, qu'il n'en pouvait juste plus de m'écouter parler.

Lily lui tapota l'épaule et le quitta après un petit sourire d'encouragement

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer Simon ? s'emporta la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites, soupira Raphael. Pour répondre à ta question, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Raphael. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Simon.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu insinue, répondit le chef du clan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à en parler.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler alors ?

\- Il y a une réunion avec les représentants des créatures obscures concernant Clary et son père. J'ai été convoqué, tu es en charges du clan jusqu'à mon retour, dit-it.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Il va y avoir un vote à propos de Clary et de ce qu'on devrait faire. Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, elle représente une menace pour nous, murmura Raphael.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle incrédule. Je sais que tu n'es pas son plus grand fan, mais c'est la meilleure amie de Simon. Si tu l'attaques, tu vas le perdre.

Raphael acquiesça, il savait à quel point Simon et Isabelle tenaient à elle. Mais ils étaient tous en danger (pas simplement les vampires) à cause d'elle.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- Oui, et s'il te plait, à propos de Simon…

\- Tu as besoin de lui parler, le coupa la jeune femme.

\- Lily. J'avait besoin de calme hier. Tu le connais, il parle trop.

\- Et je te connais. Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'énerver pour un rien. Tu es toujours en contrôle de tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, assura le vampire.

Elle secoua sa tête, déçue et quitta la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Simon déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il avait envie de mettre le choses au clair avec Raphael, de s'excuser et de lui parler, mais le vampire était introuvable. C'était étrange parce que Lily lui avait affirmé qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes, qu'il avait juste un problème concernant le clan à régler. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'empressa d'y aller, croyant voir la personne qu'il attendait depuis un moment, mais il se retrouva face à une shadowhunter et pas n'importe laquelle.

\- Isabelle ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Ah, Simon. Tu sais où je peux trouver Raphael ? questionna la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Simon la regarda avec attention et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

\- Tu vas bien, Izzy ? murmura le garçon inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je l'attend dans sa chambre ?

\- Non, pas du tout, mais fais attention. Il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, l'avertit Simon.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, je connais un bon moyen pour le relaxer, dit-elle avec amusement.

Simon fronça les sourcils mais ne la questionna pas plus. Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre de Raphael, silencieusement, des centaines de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Que voulait-elle dire par là. Est-ce qu'elle était proche de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de sexe ? Il quitta sa rêverie lorsqu'elle le bouscula pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Raphael.

\- Merci, Simon ! On se voit plus tard ? dit-elle en fermant la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Raphael au bout du couloir. Il avait envie de lui parler, mais Isabelle avait attisé sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se tramait entre eux. Du coup, il fit comme s'il retournait dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Lorsqu'il entendit Raphael fermer la porte derrière lui, il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher à pas de loup. Dire que pour une fois il arrivait à se servir de ses nouvelles capacités de vampire. _Raphael serait fière_ , pensa le brun.

Il n'était pas du style à écouter aux portes, mais il était trop intrigué pour réfléchir et trouver une autre solution. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit proche d'un gémissement. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il s'approcha d'avantage pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu et lorsque ses doutes se confirmèrent son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Énervé, il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et l'abaissa doucement avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir, mais la colère qui l'avait envahit le contrôlait. Lorsqu'il regarda la scène face à lui son coeur se serra. Il se sentait trahit, détruit et stupide. Ils étaient sur le lit de Raphael, Isabelle assise dans ses bras, la tête rejetée en arrière à cause du désir qu'elle éprouvait. Ses yeux étaient clos, son corps tremblait. Raphael buvait son sang depuis son poignet, les bruits qu'il créait dégoûtaient Simon au plus haut point. Le jeune vampire déglutit et ce son, pourtant si discret, atteignit les oreilles du vampire face à lui. Raphael releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du garçon quelques secondes avant que la porte de ne se referme et que le brun ne s'enfuit en courant.

Simon tremblait, dans sa peur panique, il fut dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, il avança, perdu et ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Lily.

\- Simon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Simon commença à marcher en rond dans la chambre, il essayait de lui expliquer, mais aucun son ne quittait ses lèvres. Elle alla jusqu'à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le calmer.

\- Je… J'étais dans la chambre de… il va me tuer, bafouilla le brun en repensant aux yeux de Raphael lorsqu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

\- Simon calme-toi. Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- Il est… Isabelle. Il est avec Is-Isabelle, répondit Simon en s'asseyant sur le lit dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'emporta l'asiatique.

Simon déglutit. Il revoyait la scène en boucle, leur position, leur proximité, leurs bruits…

\- Il boit son sang, expliqua le brun en baissant la tête, il avait si mal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je les ai vu.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Il était fortement déconseillé aux vampires de boire du sang de shadowhunters à cause de leur descendance des anges. C'était trop addictif et dangereux. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du brun pensive. Raphael avait toujours refusé de boire le sang directement de quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle regarda Simon qui tremblait à côté d'elle et massa doucement son dos avant de se lever.

\- Reste là, je reviens, dit-elle au brun en caressant tendrement ses cheveux avant de partir.

Le seule réponse de Simon fut d'acquiescer.

* * *

Lilly appela Alec pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. Il était partir en direction de l'hôtel sans hésitation. Apparement, il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait entre Isabelle et le chef du clan, chose étrange, puisque personne à l'hôtel n'avait eu vent de cette histoire. Elle l'attendit quelques minutes dans le hall et une fois qu'il arriva, ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à la chambre de Raphael. Lily pensait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire, mais lorsqu'elle vit la manière dont Alec ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'à Raphael, elle comprit son erreur. Il alla jusqu'au chef du clan et le frappa violemment au visage. Raphael ne vit pas le coup venir mais le sentit lorsque sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui. Alec poussa Isabelle de ses bras pour l'attraper par le col et le plaqua au sol à côté du lit.

\- Je t'ai dit ne pas t'approcher d'elle ! cria le shadowhunter.

\- Alec ! s'exclama Lily. Laisse-le tranquille ! Je t'ai appelé pour que tu ramènes Isabelle à l'institut.

Le shadowhunter ne l'écouta pas et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Raphael. Lily essaya de le repousser sans grand succès malgré sa force de vampire.

\- Alec stop ! intervint Isabelle. S'il te plait, arrête ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis venue ici et je l'ai supplié de me mordre ! pleura la jeune femme.

\- Alec la regarda avec dégoût mais lâcha Raphael.

\- Toi, dit-il au chef du clan. Si je te revois encore une fois avec elle je te jure que je te tue !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Isabelle et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose avant de laisser tomber et de se relever. Il attrapa sa soeur par le bras et la tira hors de la chambre. Lily regarda Raphael avec désapprobation.

\- T'es pathétique, dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle l'aida à se relever et le guida jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour l'aider à rincer les traces de sang sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Raphael. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais recommencé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser au près de moi, mais des Lightwood.

Il acquiesça honteux.

\- J'ai vu Simon, murmura le garçon après de longues minutes de silence. Je crois… ça devait être une illusion.

\- Non, tu l'as vu, confirma Lily. Et il pense que tu vas le tuer.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut être parce qu'hier tu as menacé de le frapper et qu'aujourd'hui il t'a vu en train de faire une chose que tu lui interdis.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

\- Je dois m'excuser pour hier.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu étais jaloux de ses amis shadowhunters ?

\- Je ne l'étais pas, protesta Raphael.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu et d'aller le voir demain. T'as pas l'air bien.

* * *

Simon avait parlé avec Lily la veille et elle lui avait expliqué que Isabelle était partie avec son frère après que ce dernier ait tenté d'assassiner le chef du clan. Simon se sentit coupable à cause de ça, mais elle le rassura et lui dit d'aller se reposer. Il avait suivi son conseil mais depuis quelques heures il ne dormait plus et n'osait pas quitter sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant Raphael.

\- Je suis désolé Rapha, je te jure, je ne voulais pas-

\- Simon, tais-toi, le coupa le vampire.

\- Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas être banni du clan, implora le brun.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? protesta le plus vieux.

\- J'ai prévenu Lily pour toi et Isabelle…

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda le garçon totalement perdu.

Après l'arrivée d'Alec il ne s'était même pas demandé comment le shadowhunter avait fait pour arriver ici.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu m'as dit de ne jamais boire le sang de quelqu'un et c'est ce que tu faisais avec Isabelle.

\- Et alors ? demanda le chef incrédule.

\- Je… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Elle avait des problèmes avec Victor Aldertree…

\- Donc ? protesta le garçon. Tu la détestes. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Elle était impuissante, je devais l'aider, affirma Raphael.

\- Elle a essayé de te tuer ! s'emporta Simon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves Simon ? Je croyais que c'était ton amie.

\- Et moi, je croyais que mordre quelqu'un était quelque chose d'intime, avoua le garçon. En te voyant avec elle j'ai paniqué, ok ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ta petite amie !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Raphael dégoûté par cette simple idée.

\- En tout cas tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce que tu faisait.

Raphael sembla déstabilisé quelques instants.

\- C'est… c'est vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interdit de boire le sang de quelqu'un ?

\- Parce que tu es trop faible pour l'instant. Tu ne saurais pas quand et comment t'arrêter, affirma Raphael.

\- Je suis capable de me contrôler, même si tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser ! Je te le prouverai !

A ces mots, Simon quitta la chambre. Raphael resta pétrifié sur le pas de la porte. Avait-il correctement entendu Simon. "Je te le prouverai", sérieusement ? Il était venu s'excuser et ils s'étaient disputés.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! Ça fait six mois que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fanfiction. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse puisque je l'ai déjà entièrement en anglais. La dernière partie de cette histoire sera posté dans deux semaines maximum (je vais essayer de la poster la semaine prochaine mais on ne sait jamais). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la traduire parce qu'en quelques mois mon écriture a réellement changé et que cette histoire est devenue ridicule à mes yeux, mais bon. J'ai déjà trop de projets inachevés, je voulais boucler celui-ci._

 _Petite note à toutes les personnes que le sang dégoûte , j'ai mis des petites étoiles " ***** " au début et à la fin d'un passage qui pourrait vous déranger. ( **Spoiler** pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe après ce passage : Simon laisse Elliott un vampire du clan boire son sang et disons que la situation est plutôt plaisante mais que Raphael intervient pour ne pas qu'ils aillent trop loin)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture aux quelques lecteurs qui passeront par ici -si lecteurs il y a-._

* * *

Lorsque Simon entra dans la bibliothèque de l'hôtel, il se lança à la recherche de Stan. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, le vampire était en train de lire sur l'un des canapés. Le brun s'approcha de lui timidement.

« Stan ? Tu t'es déjà nourrit du sang de quelqu'un de vivant ? Ou d'un vampire ? »

Le vampire parut décontenancé.

« Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Tiens, étrange, Simon était presque certain d'avoir vu le vampire rougir.

« J'aimerais bien essayer et je me demandais si-

\- Pas moyen ! Protesta Stan. Raphael me tuerait !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Simon je t'aime vraiment, mais je ne vais pas risquer ma « vie » pour toi, désolé. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à Raphael ? »

Simon laissa un petit rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres.

« Raphael sincèrement ? Je n'ai pas du sang angélique, dit-il avec amertume. Il ne sera pas intéressé. Je ne suis pas son type. »

Stan fit un bruit étrange dans le fond de sa gorge avant de bondir hors du canapé.

« Raphael ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda nerveusement le vampire.

\- Rapha -»

Simon se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec le chef du clan.

« Simon. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement, ordonna-t-il. »

L'enfant de la nuit acquiesça, inquiet et se dirigea vers la pièce en question, tête baissée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? s'écria Raphael en claquant la porte. Tu me mets en danger en disant aux membres du clan ce qu'il s'est passé avec Isabelle.

\- Comme c'est dommage, murmura Simon avec dégoût.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme un gamin ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens au clan ? rétorqua Simon avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Simon sérieusement, il faut qu'on parle, supplia Raphael. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Isabelle et moi était une erreur. A cause d'Aldertree, elle est accro au Yin Fen. La morsure d'un vampire est comme une drogue pour elle. Elle en a besoin, c'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça que je l'ai fait.

\- Bah tiens. Ça justifie tout, murmura Simon en levant les yeux au ciel. Après tout t'es le chef du clan, t'es plus fort que tous les autres vampires.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Non, mais c'était sous-entendu. Si je décidais d'aller chez Clary pour boire son sang, ça serait dangereux, mais pas si c'est toi qui fait ça.

\- Simon, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris, soupira le vampire. Je ne dois pas boire du sang de Chasseurs d'Ombres.

\- Tu ne dois boire le sang de personne excepté celui qu'on te donne à l'hôtel.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es trop faible. Fin de la conversation, trancha le chef du clan. »

Simon soupira et quitta la chambre en levant avec exagération ses yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as entendu Simon ? demanda Raphael.

\- Oui monsieur. Je ne dois boire le sang de personne, répondit-il. »

* * *

Simon était en train de déambuler dans les couloirs, Raphael l'avait vraiment énervé. Ne sachant pas où aller, il retourna à la bibliotèqye et s'assit sur un canapé, dépité. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si bien avec la morsure. Il voulait boire le sang de quelqu'un de vivant, pas celui qu'on lui fournissait dans ses misérables pochettes.

« Il a dit non ? demanda quelqu'un. »

Simon tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et acquiesça à la question de Stan.

« Il a dit « Tu ne dois boire le sang de personne, tu m'as entendu Simon ? » répéta le brun en se moquant de Raphael. »

Stan rit devant son imitation.

« Au moins il n'a interdit personne de te mordre, répondit Stan avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Les yeux de Simon s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, mais Stan avait raison ! Isabelle avait l'air d'autant en profiter que Raphael quand il les avait surpris.

« Stan ! T'es un génie ! s'exclama le garçon. Tu veux bien le faire ? S'il te plait, l'implora le vampire avec ses yeux de chien battu. »

Stan le regarda alarmé. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

« Hors de question ! Simon, oublie ça ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire !

\- Allez Stan, je te fais confiance !

\- Et je tiens à la vie, répéta son interlocuteur. Je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Très bien, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire. »

Stan secoua la tête.

« Tu sais que Raphael va s'énerver si tu fais ça ?

\- Et alors ? J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un gamin. Raphael ne me laisse rien faire.

\- Simon, il essaie juste de te protéger. »

Simon leva les bras au ciel, il devait apprendre à contrôler ses capacités et ce n'était pas en l'interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il allait y arriver. Comme Stan restait silencieux, Simon décida de partir. Il _marchait_ courrait dans les couloirs quand il se prit l'épaule de quelqu'un en pleine tête.

« Je suis désolé Simon ! s'exclama Elliott, un membre du clan.

\- T'inquiète, grogna Simon. J'ai rien senti. »

Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le vampire le plus vieux ne reprenne la parole.

« T'as pas l'air d'aller. »

Simon sourit malgré lui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Elliott et quand ça arrivait c'était surtout pour parler Comics et séries. Voir qu'Elliott prêtait suffisamment attention à lui pour remarquer qu'il était énervé, lui réchauffait le cœur.

« C'est juste… commença-t-il avec hésitation. J'ai…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'encouragea Elliott.

\- Tu sais que… on est des vampires..?

\- Nan ? Sans déconner ? ricana le garçon.

\- Et… on se nourrit de sang. Parfois, Certains vampires vont même se nourrir de sang humains mais sans les tuer.

\- T'aimerais boire le sang de quelqu'un de conscient ? T'en a marre de celui qu'on nous refile en pochette ?

\- Non… enfin si. Mais Raphael me l'a interdit, murmura-t-il.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais que quelqu'un boive le mien. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'assez agréable pour les deux, souffla-t-il en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- T'as pas à avoir honte Si. C'est tout à fait normal, tu sais ? le rassura le vampire. »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des calmes, Elliott savait parfaitement que Simon voulait lui demander quelque chose donc il l'encouragea avec un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour le faire ? finit-il par murmurer.

\- Moi ? questionna Elliott, étonné.

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Raphael.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, avoua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le cas. Il est cool, mais… je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerai que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas refuser, c'est sûr. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prêt.

\- Je le suis.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Hum… j'ai un petit truc de prévu là… dit Elliott en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah oui ! Désolé !

\- Ce soir ? »

Simon acquiesça.

« Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre quand tu seras prêt, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

* * *

Simon passa le restant de la journée (nuit) à faire des choses inutiles telles que regarder la télévision. Enfin, alors que les vampires regagnaient leur lit, même s'il était nerveux, il se rendit à la chambre d'Elliott. Il toqua une fois à la porte et se permis d'entrer. Ses sentiments étaient confus. Il était excité et terrifié à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elliott lui sourit en le voyant et alla fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, mentit Simon.

\- Tu devrais peut-être retirer ton t-shirt, le sang ne part pas facilement en machine, l'avertit Elliott avec un sourire. »

Simon acquiesça et retira son haut, rapidement imité par l'autre vampire. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux à moitié nus, le plus vieux fit un geste en direction du lit.

« Puisque c'est la première fois, je te conseille de t'allonger. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourras rester debout, mais je ne peux pas prédire tes réactions et je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal ou quoi que ce soit. Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien ou juste dépassé dis-le-moi, je m'arrêterais. Tu peux me faire confiance sur ça, je connais nos limites et je n'irais pas trop loin. Des questions ? »

Simon secoua la tête et alla prendre place dans l'immense lit. Il savait que Camille l'avait déjà mordu, mais comme elle lui avait fait boire tout un tas de truc, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de réellement profité de la situation. Elliott l'observa avec attention avant de le rejoindre, il s'assit confortablement sur les hanches du brun et à ce moment là, il remarqua à quel point il était nerveux. Son corps tremblait légèrement et il refusait de croiser le regard du plus vieux.

« Détends-toi Simon, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. »

Pourtant, le garçon était incapable de faire ça. Il était terrifié, peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Raphael et attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de s'embarquer dans ça. Les pensées de Simon s'interrompirent lorsque le vampire se pencha pour embrasser la peau pâle de son cou. Il commença ensuite à sucer légèrement cette même zone, extirpant des gémissements de plaisir du plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne et pour l'instant, ça lui plaisait. Simon, gagna un peu de confiance et plaça ses mains sur le dos d'Elliott, encourageant ce dernier à se rapprocher.

« Pitié, supplia Simon après de longues minutes de douce torture. »

Elliott sourit contre sa peau, il embrassa tendrement la zone sur laquelle il s'attardait et sans prévenir, planta ses crocs au même endroit. Simon arqua son dos. Il ne s'attendait pas à la douleur qui parcouru son corps entier. Cependant, lorsqu'Elliott commença à boire son sang, Simon ressentit quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu. Tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Tout autour de lui perdait son intérêt, plus rien ne semblait exister à part Elliott. Ses mains allèrent à la chevelure du garçon, tentant désespérément de le rapprocher. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Elliott avait l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Le collier qu'il avait toujours autour du coup, pendait entre leur corps, caressant la peau de Simon au moindre mouvement. Vu les gémissements qu'il entendait, Elliott appréciait autant le moment que lui. Simon voulut à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je peux.. ? Soupira-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Elliott savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa doucement et rencontra les yeux de Simon. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis, Elliott se pencha vers lui. Il embrassa Simon tendrement, faisant soupirer le brun de plaisir.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le vampire qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Celui qui était bien trop choqué par la scène face à lui pour dire un mot.

Simon entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, envieux de goûter son propre sang et Elliott se soumit à sa demande. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque Simon gémit. Elliott se recula surpris.

« Encore, murmura le plus jeune. »

Elliott embrassa la marque qu'il avait laissée sur son cou avant de replonger ses crocs dans sa chair. Simon était totalement submergé par le désir qu'il ressentait. Il referma ses jambes autour de celles d'Elliott, intimant à se dernier de rester en place et commença à tirer sur les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il avait empoigné.

« Pitié Elliott, gémit-il. »

Le vampire se redressa une fois de plus et s'empara des lèvres de Simon. Contrairement à leur premier baiser, celui-ci était précipité et maladroit. Elliott ondula légèrement les hanches et gémit à son tour.

« Assez ! s'écria Raphael. »

Les deux vampires sursautèrent.

« Simon, va-t-en, ordonna le chef du clan. »

Elliott se décala pour laisser le plus jeune partir. Simon trébucha en se relevant, il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité. Néanmoins, Elliott fut plus rapide que Raphael et le rattrapa pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Le chef du clan était à deux doigts de le frapper, il voulait à tout prix l'éloigner de Simon.

« Ça va ? demanda Elliott »

Simon acquiesça mais il était totalement perdu.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager, répéta Raphael. »

Simon fit un pas et chancela, sa tête tournait. Puisqu'il avait des difficultés à avancer, Elliott l'aida à aller jusqu'à la porte. Simon murmura une excuse au vampire qui lui sourit.

« Faudra qu'on remette ça, murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Raphael le repoussa et ferma la porte au nez de Simon. Il posa un regard accusateur sur le vampire face à lui.

« Quoi ? C'est un vampire, se défendit son interlocuteur.

\- Il vient à peine d'être transformé, protesta le chef.

\- Et alors ? Il a aimé ça. Puis, tu me connais, je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il n'était pas à l'aise, se justifia le vampire.

\- Il est trop jeune ! s'énerva Raphael.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai testé ça quelques semaines après ma transformation, j'étais plus jeune. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te dérange vraiment. C'est le fait qu'il soit venu vers moi ? Tu voulais être le premier à le mordre ? C'est dommage, Camille était là bien avant et elle l'a traité comme un assujetti.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle, grogna Raphael.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme si t'étais le copain de Simon. Il ne t'appartient pas et tu devrais te faire à l'idée qu'il puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Parce que tu veux sortir avec lui maintenant ? demanda le chef du clan avec un regard noir.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je peux te dire qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accepte pour ce qu'il est.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Non. T'es constamment derrière lui. A lui demander s'il s'est nourrit correctement, lui interdire de mordre qui que ce soit. On est des vampires Raphael. Boire du sang dans un verre et celui de quelqu'un de conscient est différent et tu le sais. »

Raphael fronça les sourcils.

« T'as essayé de coucher avec lui.

\- T'as totalement changé de sujet, constata Elliott perplexe.

\- T'as essayé d'aller plus loin, je t'ai vu. T'as voulu profiter de la situation.

\- C'est quoi ton problème mec ?

\- Tu l'as embrassé et t'as-

\- T'es parano.

\- Ne le touche plus jamais.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me bannir du clan ? Pour quel motif ? Avoir bu le sang de Simon ? T'es malade, personne ne sera d'accord avec toi. Pas même Lily, il marqua une pause. Tu sais, tu devrais juste lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Là t'auras le droit de t'énerver quand quelqu'un le touchera, mais pour l'instant, Simon ne t'appartient pas, alors arrête de te comporter comme si c'était le cas. »

Raphael serra les poings. Il était à bout de nerf, mais il savait qu'Elliott avait raison. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Quand il balaya le couloir du regard, il repéra Simon, assis –plutôt effondré- contre le mur un peu plus loin, il était probablement tombé. Il s'approcha de lui et avec un soupir, lui tendit la main. Simon s'en saisit rapidement et le chef du clan l'aida à se relever.

« N'en veux pas à Elliott… c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, murmura-t-il. »

Raphael ne répondit pas. Simon poussa une exclamation des plus étranges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les murs bougent, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Raphael secoua la tête exaspéré avant de prendre Simon dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre vampire.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu disais que j'étais trop faible… j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris de la drogue. »

Raphael sourit à ça et embrassa tendrement Simon sur le front – il était incapable de lui en vouloir -.

« T'es en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. »

Raphael soupira.

« Non, répondit-il.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir te voir…

\- C'est trop tard maintenant, dit-il amèrement. Tu dois aller te coucher.

\- Dans ton lit ? »

Raphael haussa un sourcil, Simon ne lui avait jamais demandé ça. Il était peut-être trop fatigué pour parler correctement. Il porta Simon jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit. Il observa le garçon qui s'était déjà endormi et alla chercher une serviette qu'il humidifia pour retirer le sang que Simon avait dans le cou et autour de la bouche. Après ça, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et alla s'allonger à côté de lui avec un soupir.

* * *

Simon se réveilla en sueur, il avait fait un énième cauchemar où il errait, assoiffé dans le désert. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est que moi, le rassura Raphael. »

Simon soupira et attrapa la main de Raphael dans la sienne.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Chuchota-t-il

\- Après des années, avoua le chef du clan. Ça m'a pris des années.

\- Génial.

\- Mais tu es plus fort que moi. Puis, tu as tes amis pour te soutenir. Tu n'es pas seul.

\- Pas comme toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le plus jeune.

\- J'avais Magnus et Ragnor. Magnus m'a vraiment aidé. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu retourner vivre avec ma mère et mes frères. Mais j'ai perdu tous mes amis le jour de ma transformation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On essayait de tuer un vampire, commença-t-il dans un murmure. Mais, forcément, il était plus fort que nous et n'a pas eu de mal à nous battre. Si je n'avais pas eu la chaine de ma mère, dit-il en sortant un collier avec pour pendentif une croix, je n'en serais pas ressorti vivant.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Raphael secoua la tête.

« Tu n'étais même pas né, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais vieux, papy, ricana le brun. »

Raphael lui lança un regard noir.

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs.

\- Tu m'abandonnerais ? demanda Simon en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

\- Oui, soupira Raphael.

\- Ok, très bien. Va-t-en, je vais demander à Elliott s'il y a de la place dans son lit, dit-il en se redressant.

\- N'y pense même pas, s'exclama Raphael en l'attrapant par la taille, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le parquet froid de la chambre. »

Simon rigola.

« Pardon, murmura Raphael. »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien être dans les bras du vampire, sentir se parfum enivrant qu'il dégageait. Cependant, le chef du clan se releva et aida Simon à faire de même. Le vampire profita de cet instant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Raphael parut décontenancé.

« De ?

\- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. De toujours me protéger. »

Raphael répondit à son étreinte

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, promit-il. Jamais. »

Simon soupira joyeusement et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Raphael, il attendit quelques secondes avant d'en placer un deuxième, au coin de sa bouche. Raphael, qui savait où ça pouvait les mener, brisa leur étreinte et caressa la joue de Simon.

« Allez, tu dois dormir. »

Simon laissa un sourire forcé apparaître sur son visage et retourna dans le lit, déçu. Il se tourna vers le mur pour que Raphael ne puisse pas le voir, mais rapidement, il sentit la main du vampire se poser sur sa taille.

« Dors bien, _cariño_. »


	4. Chapitre 4

_Vous vous souvenez du boulet qui devait poster ce chapitre 2 semaines après le troisième ? C'est moi ! Eh oui, me revoici, trois mois plus tard ! Le côté positif c'est que ce chapitre est le tout dernier donc il n'y aura plus de problème, promis !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout autant que les précédents, même s'il est niais (mais genre, vraiment niais) !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les commentaires et les retours qu'il y a eu sur cette histoire !_

* * *

Simon se réveilla dans un lit vide. A moitié endormi, il se frotta les yeux et décida de se lever. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à travers la chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver un mot de Raphael mais il n'y en avait pas. Avec un soupire, il quitta la pièce en enfilant un t-shirt. C'était étrange, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, Simon dû se servir de ses nouvelles capacités de vampire pour les trouver. Il poussa timidement la porte du salon et entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et un silence pesant pris place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le vampire. »

Elliott se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« On parle de politique, rien de bien important. Pour être honnête je laisserai bien ma place pour passer du temps en ta compagnie, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Simon sentit ses joues rougir. Il détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le chef du clan. Raphael leur lançait un regard noir.

« Tiens, tiens, murmura Elliot. Est-ce l'odeur de notre chef ? Et son t-shirt ? Est-ce que vous avez… il fit un vague signe de la main entre les deux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Simon. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous !

\- Elliott, la réunion n'est pas terminée, les interrompit Raphael. »

Elliott sourit une dernière fois à Simon avant de regagner sa place.

« Je peux rester ? demanda le brun. »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu veux, proposa Elliott. »

Simon lui sourit, mais toute trace de son précédent amusement disparu quand il regarda le chef du clan.

« Ecoutes Simon, commença Lily. On parle d'accords avec l'Enclave, comme tu as des amis parmi les Chasseurs d'Ombres, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée que tu prennes part à ce débat, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ok, murmura le vampire. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans ma chambre.

\- Je t'y rejoindrai, susurra Elliott »

Simon acquiesça et quitta la pièce. C'était étrange. Il faisait partie du clan, mais il n'avait pas le droit de rester pendant leurs « réunions ». Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre tout en essayant de ne pas trop y penser.

Lorsque le jeune vampire sortit du salon, Raphael dévisagea Elliott. Le vampire lui sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en colère. Le chef du clan arqua un sourcil et Elliott haussa les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin de leur réunion, lorsque tous les vampires quittèrent la salle, Raphael poussa un long soupire.

« Elliott, j'ai deux mots à te dire, lança le chef du clan. »

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois que les deux vampires se retrouvèrent seul à seul, Elliott s'approcha de Raphael.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il. Bien que je ne sache pas de quoi tu veuilles parler, le provoqua le garçon. »

Raphael dû mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas lui crier dessus.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, protesta Raphael. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça ?

\- Honnêtement, commença Elliott après un bref silence, au départ, Simon m'intriguait. Je pensais que ça passerait, mais depuis que j'ai bu son sang, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il est vraiment mignon. C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse à un geek… Simon me fait rire avec ses tics et sa maladresse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fait pour refouler tes sentiments. Je n'y arrive pas. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on parlait que tu devrais te faire à l'idée qu'il finisse avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je pense que ça arrivera bien plus tôt que prévu, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Je vais demander à Simon s'il veut sortir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? s'esclaffa Raphael.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Raphael secoua la tête en regardant Elliott quitter la pièce.

Le chef du clan commença à déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il était totalement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que Simon sorte avec quelqu'un (à moins que ce soit lui). Il devait absolument lui en parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Simon était en train de lire un comics lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se releva avec un soupire et alla ouvrir. C'était Elliott.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- C'était d'un ennui… tu n'as absolument rien manqué, soupira le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis en train de lire, dit-il en attrapant son comics et en le tendant au vampire. C'est Deadpool, je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir déjà prêté quoi que ce soit avec lui… »

Elliott le regarda intrigué avant de le prendre dans les mains.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? demanda-t-il en montrant le bas de la page. »

Simon sourit en regardant de qui il parlait. Sur cette case, Deadpool était assis face à Spiderman et il lui envoyait un baiser. Il secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais bien, avoua-t-il. Spideypool est l'un des meilleurs ships ! »

Elliot acquiesça pensivement.

« T'es occupé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nop, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te parler d'un truc, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Simon l'imita, intrigué. Il acquiesça nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. »

Le cerveau de Simon cessa brusquement de fonctionner. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il resta muet devant son interlocuteur.

« Je l'ai ressenti hier, quand… il laissa un rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres. Quand on… »

Simon était certain que son cœur serait en train de battre à cent à l'heure s'il était encore en vie. Elliott approcha doucement son visage de celui du brun, laissant le temps à se dernier de reculer s'il le souhaitait. Cependant, Simon ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Il se tendit en sentant les lèvres du vampire se poser sur les siennes. Le jeune vampire amena timidement ses mains sur la taille du garçon pour se rapprocher mais il le repoussa en sentant la présence de Raphael. Il regarda en direction de la porte, surpris et vit le chef du clan. Elliott soupira, déçu.

« Pardon, murmura Raphael avec une expression indéchiffrable. »

Simon sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et l'envie de s'excuser mais il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Raphael quitta la pièce. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Elliott.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il. »

Elliott acquiesça.

« Prend ton temps. »

Simon lui sourit, un peu plus rassuré. Elliott laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à son cou, la marque était déjà en train de disparaître. Il caressa la peau pâle du garçon, faisant frissonner Simon.

« ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Oui, soupira Simon.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais réessayer ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda le jeune vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien… »

Simon réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de trahir Raphael, sans raison.

« Peut-être une autre fois, murmura Elliott en regardant l'expression sur le visage de Simon. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? questionna-t-il. »

Simon haussa les épaules. Elliott pris ça comme un oui et se releva. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du brun et quitta la pièce. Simon se leva à son tour et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il laissé le vampire l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Raphael entre pile à ce moment-là dans sa chambre ? Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et poussa un cri étouffé par ce dernier.

* * *

Raphael retourna dans sa chambre lentement. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu la manière dont Simon s'était rapproché du vampire, il l'avait embrassé en retour. Il soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il retourna à son bureau et essaya de faire de la paperasse pour se vider la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il ne lisait même plus ce qu'il signait, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendit toquer à la porter et murmura un « entrez » sans relever la tête. Elliott pénétra dans la pièce avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'as gagné, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te parler, répondit Raphael sèchement.

\- Allez… murmura Elliott. Je m'amusais… j'ai fait ça pour que tu fasses le premier pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grogna Raphael.

\- Je savais que tu plaisais à Simon et vice versa. Puis, je savais aussi que tu avais bien trop de fierté pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Je lui plais tellement qu'il t'a embrassé.

\- Mais il s'est arrêté. Quand il s'est rendu compte que tu étais dans la pièce, lui rappela le vampire.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'aime pas être vu en train de…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa le garçon. Il m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps, il a refusé de me donner un réponse parce qu'il pensait à toi. Va le voir et demande lui s'il veut sortir avec toi. Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu es parti.

\- Arrête ça Elliott. »

Le vampire soupira, résigné et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque où il retrouva Stan, en train de lire. Le garçon releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? s'emporta Stan. »

Elliott eu un mouvement de recul, surpris.

« C'est quoi ton problème mec ?

\- T'as mordu Simon. Je l'ai vu. Et tu l'as dragué ce matin, répondit-il énervé.

\- Calme-toi ! Je l'ai mordu mais ce n'est pas le seul…

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre du nombre de personnes que tu as mordu. On parle de Simon là ! Il ne t'intéresse même pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé, je n'allais pas refuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait quand tu m'as proposé la même chose, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent ? »

Stan paru blessé, il acquiesça et quitta la pièce en un claquement de doigts.

« C'est une blague ? murmura Elliott en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Lily s'approcha de lui en applaudissant.

« Bravo, tu viens de tout foutre en l'air.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? grogna-t-il.

\- Je te retourne la question. C'est moi ou tu avais un semblant de relation avec Stan ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas discret, toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser y'a quelque jours, ici même.

\- C'était pour… parce que… tu sais, dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Eclaire-moi.

\- On s'amuse de temps en temps, c'est tout, expliqua le garçon.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il quitte ta chambre au beau milieu de la journée ? »

Elliott soupira.

« Nous sommes de vampire Lily, on a besoin de profiter de la « vie », dit il en mimant les guillemets. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, en fin de journée, il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide.

« Stan ? appela-t-il. »

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là. Elliott leva ses yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Il avait mordu Simon, mais il n'avait pas couché avec lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stan était aussi énervé. Il décida d'aller chercher des réponses dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le vampire était allongé sur son lit, son oreiller entre ses bras.

« Mon ange ? murmura Elliott. »

N'entendant pas de réponse, il s'approcha du lit et observa attentivement le visage du garçon. Il était en train de faire semblant de dormir il en était sûr ! Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement la joue de Stan.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si j'avais su que tu serais blessé. Mais on est des vampire tu sais… ça arrive souvent qu'on morde d'autres membres du clan.

\- Donc tu me mords uniquement parce que c'est dans la norme ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Non ! Je le fais parce que je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? »

Elliott baissa la tête, honteux. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé sur le coup parce qu'il en avait eu envie…

« Espèce de… commença Stan tremblant. Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il se releva et repoussa Elliott.

« Tu pensais vraiment que ça n'allait rien me faire ? Hein ? Et quand tu le draguais ouvertement devant moi ? J'étais censé ne rien ressentir ? T'es un connard ! dit-il en le poussant une fois de plus. Je suis si insignifiant à tes yeux ? des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! s'écria-t-il. »

Elliott attrapa les poignets du garçon et essaya de le consoler. Il soupira en comprenant à quel point il avait merdé.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

\- Dégage ! Dégage ! grogna Stan.

\- J'ai fait ça pour Raphael ! Je le jure ! Je voulais qu'il réalise qu'il avait des sentiments pour Simon. C'est pareil pour Simon, mais il avait honte de ses désirs, j'essayais juste de l'aider… Je sais que j'ai merdé mais s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Stan sanglotait toujours, mais il acquiesça doucement. Elliott soupira, soulagé et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

Simon n'osait pas aller se coucher. Il était terrifié, il venait de tout foutre en l'air avec Raphael. Il pensait réellement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais il avait tout gâché en laissant Elliott l'embrasser. Il décida d'aller en parler avec ce dernier, histoire de tout arranger. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre du vampire et toqua sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Un peu agacé, il poussa doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, la pièce était vide. Il fronça les sourcils et la referma. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva face à face à Lily.

« Sérieusement ? Il a recommencé ? s'énerva-t-elle en poussant Simon. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard dubitatif du jeune vampire.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle depuis la chambre.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Simon.

\- Bien, murmura la "jeune" femme. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Heu… lui parler ?

\- De ?

\- Quelque chose de personnel.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui, et je sais aussi que certaines choses ne regardent que nous, répondit-il avec une petite hésitation. »

Elle acquiesça, sceptique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore couché ? demanda-elle.

\- J'y allais. Je voulais juste dire quelque chose à Elliott avant. Mais, je repasserai demain. »

Il quitta Lily sous son regard attentif. Cependant, il décida d'aller dans la chambre de Raphael. Il toqua timidement à la porte et entendit un "Je dors" en réponse. Il sourit, amusé et entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Simon ? demanda le chef du clan en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça plaira à Elliott.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? répondit Simon avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Vous êtes en couple non ? Je n'apprécierais que mon copain aille dormir dans le lit d'un autre.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble.

\- C'est ça. Vous vous êtes juste embrassé deux fois pour le plaisir. Puis, tu l'as laissé boire ton sang simplement parce que tu voulais essayer, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Arrête ça Raphael, grogna Simon. Il ne m'interesse pas. Je lui ai demandé de faire ça parce que je voulais vraiment voir ce que ça faisait. Puis, Stan avait refusé.

\- T'as demandé à Stan ? répéta le vampire incrédule. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Je peux te retourner la question, lâcha le plus jeune, énervé. T'as bu le sang d'Isabelle !

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupira Raphael.

\- Eh bien, sache que moi, je ne savais pas à qui demander !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir ? rétorqua le vampire en croisant les bras.

\- Comme si tu m'aurais dit oui, se moqua Simon. »

Raphael se leva, ouvrit la porte et fit un vague geste de la main entre Simon et cette dernière.

« Dehors, ordonna-t-il. »

Simon franchit la porte et se retourna vers le chef du clan en lui faisant une révérence.

« J'apprécie votre gentillesse, monsieur, se moqua-t-il. »

Raphael l'attrapa par le bras, énervé et le repoussa dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et traina Simon jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'asseoir. Simon déglutit, toute son assurance s'était envolée.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis à bout ? Premièrement, parce que tous les deux jours nous sommes obligés d'organiser des réunions à propos de ta petite copine Clary. Deuxièmement, parce que j'ai accepté de boire le sang d'Isabelle alors que je n'aurais pas dû, elle m'a fait perdre tout mon contrôle. Troisièmement, parce que chaque fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi ou tes amis Chasseurs d'Ombres, la seule chose que j'obtiens en retour, c'est de la haine. Enfin, parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir trainer avec des joueurs comme Elliott, conclut le vampire d'une traite. »

Simon regarda Raphael, surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Parce que je suis fatigué. J'en ai marre de nos disputes, soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Simon. »

Il prit la main de Raphael dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Les yeux du vampire se fermèrent et Simon se saisit de cette opportunité pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue. J'ai envie de faire ça depuis des mois. »

Il s'approcha timidement du vampire et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Raphael ouvrit les yeux, surpris par le contact et les referma presque aussitôt, en amenant ses mains sur la taille du garçon. Leur baiser était timide et inexpérimenté, il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que Simon avait échangé avec Elliott. Il essayait de transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le vampire contre lui, lorsque soudain, Simon se mit à paniquer. Il sentait ses crocs de vampire s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre inférieur. Honteux, il brisa leur baiser et se retourna pour que Raphael ne puisse plus le voir.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. »

Raphael posa sa main sous le menton de Simon et força le garçon à le regarder. Lorsqu'il vit les crocs du plus jeune il rigola doucement.

« Oh, bebé! T'es adorable !

\- Non, grimaça Simon en cachant sa bouche de sa main. »

Raphael gloussa, ce qui fit rire Simon, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. Simon poussa doucement Raphael sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Raphael amena ses mains sous le t-shirt de Simon et commença à caresser sa peau. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Simon murmure "Tu es magnifique" au creux de l'oreille du vampire. Il déposa un baiser sur son coup et commença à marquer sa peau doucement, ce traitement fit gémir Raphael. Le jeune vampire stoppa ses moindres faits et gestes en entendant ce son. Ses yeux emplis de désirs se posèrent sur le chef du clan et lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard, il inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver au dessus du jeune vampire. Il retira son t-shirt en un rapide mouvement et l'envoya valser dans la pièce, avant de retirer celui de Simon. Une fois que Simon se retrouva torse-nu le vampire se pencha pour embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il insista sur les zones qui faisaient le plus gémir le plus jeune.

« S'il te plait Raphael, gémit Simon. »

Le chef du clan le regarda avec envie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Fais-moi l'amour, le supplia Simon. »

Le cerveau de Raphael cessa de fonctionner à l'entente de ces mots. Il déboutonna le pantalon du plus jeune et le baissa jusqu'aux genoux. Il eut le souffle coupé en regardant Simon, allongé, à bout de souffle sur son lit, le visage rougit. Il s'apprêtait à caresser le boxer du garçon lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna sa tête vers cette dernière et vit Stan et Elliott, pétrifié. Tout se stoppa dans la chambre. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

« On est désolé ! s'écria Stan en refermant la porte. »

Raphael reporta son attention sur Simon qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge. Le chef du clan mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je dois avouer, murmura Simon, que je ne suis plus d'humeur… »

Raphael laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres et il prit Simon dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, gémit le vampire.

\- Je t'aime tellement, ricanna Raphael. »

Simon était presque certain d'avoir sentit son coeur accélérer (même si ce dernier ne fonctionnait plus).

« Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il. »

Après quelques minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit, Simon ne fit pas de cauchemar.

* * *

Lorsque Raphael ouvrit les yeux, il trouva un Simon blottit contre son torse. Il sourit en se remémorant l'incident de la veille et embrassa le garçon sur le front. Simon se réveilla doucement et enlaça le chef du clan d'une manière possessive. Il restèrent de longues minutes allongés avant de se lever. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, main dans la main et y trouvèrent Stan, assit sur les genoux d'Elliott. Simon croisa le regard de Stan et sentit ses joues chauffer. Elliott s'apprêtait à s'expliquer mais Simon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il retourna auprès de Raphael qui leur préparait deux verres emplis de sang.


End file.
